The subject matter disclosed herein relates to diagnostic imaging, in particular, to radiographic imaging using a digital radiographic detector.
Stationary radiographic imaging equipment may be employed to capture x-ray images on an x-ray detector. Mobile radiographic imaging equipment, such as on rolling carts, may also include an x-ray source and a digital x-ray detector to capture x-ray images. The x-ray images may be acquired and stored using various technologies such as computed radiography (CR) and digital radiography (DR).
A digital radiography (DR) detector acquires image data from a scintillating medium using an array of individual photosensors, arranged in a row-by-column two dimensional matrix, in which each photosensor provides a single pixel of image data. Each pixel generally includes the photosensor and a switching element that may be formed in a common plane of a non-single crystal substrate, for example, hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H), to construct the photodiode (photosensor) and a thin-film transistor (switching element) in each pixel. In one embodiment, a front plane of a digital x-ray detector includes a two dimensional array of photosensitive elements (pixels), and a backplane of the detector, which is electrically connected to the front plane, includes an array of thin-film transistor (TFT) switches each connected to one of the pixels.
However, there is a need for improvements in the consistency and/or quality of radiographic images, particularly when the images are obtained by an x-ray apparatus designed to use an amorphous silicon based DR detector.